A suspension rubber spring, which is a main bearing component and a key component for a rubber suspension of a heavy-duty vehicle, comprises a plurality of metal sheets and a plurality of rubber layers laminated and bonded with the plurality of metal sheets, wherein the metal sheets act as a frame and a support, and the rubber layers act as a buffer and a connection.
Such a suspension rubber spring is disposed between a suspension mount and a balance beam, and is located between two main springs. The suspension rubber spring is positioned to cooperate with the main springs to support a weight of a vehicle body, absorb and eliminate vibration, increase friction threes between tyres and the ground as much as possible, ensure steering stability, improve automobile driving smoothness, decrease dynamic load on the vehicle body, increase service life of a automobile, and ensure comfortability of a passenger.
In recent years, products relating to road vehicle rubber suspension have been developed, and some of them have been experimented. However, structures of such suspension rubber springs are not perfect, and rubber parts of the suspension rubber springs tend to have a fatigue failure and thereby service life of the suspension rubber springs is relatively short.
Currently, service life of suspension rubber springs having a similar structure does not exceed 5,000 km when used in a heavy duty truck at home and abroad. A specific failure takes the form of crackles in an outer edge of each rubber layer, and the crackles are deeper in an outer edge of each rubber layer connecting with upper and lower partitions, which leads to a worst damage.